We continue to improve and maintain the software I.C.E. for image analysis of crystalline objects using the X-window motif graphics management system. Using the Web server, we have developed an on-line demonstration of the package and simplified the downloading for users. We have consolidated the three components of I.C.E. into one. Several major improvements can be noted. Spectra, the oldest part of the package, has been completely rewritten to current standards, bugs removed, and the user interface improved. It was written using Builder Xcessory, a modern code generation and maintenance package, which will make upkeep and extension of the package much easier. The concurrent efforts to extend the capabilities include i) a database for each project with full information kept about each image in the data set and ii) incorporation of new image processing schemes for the biological bundle crystal types. This software has been freely distributed to the scientific community. Currently, we have an user community of more than 40 laboratories that have downloaded this package to their computers.